


Polo

by dancingknives



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingknives/pseuds/dancingknives
Summary: I started writing this before S1 finished because this throuple really enamoured me. I was hoping to bring it back to a throuple, the initial idea was to have a long chapter for each of them: Polo, Christian, then Carla.Then... the rest of S1 happened. I find it too out-of-touch with reality that this relationship could continue given what happened with Marina. AND I hate Carla. I can't believe how incredibly cold she was for a 16 year old girl in that position. So throuple over.Anyway, that's why I lost interest, but wanted to pound this out before it completely flitted away from me. So... not edited, sorry in advance for minor errors. Also, this disregards the canon S1 ending entirely (and I haven't started S2 yet so definitely divergent). I don't like what happened, so to me Marina is still alive. I just don't care what she's doing. You can make it up yourself. Me da igual. Ok gracias por leer =)
Relationships: Christian Varela Expósito/Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Polo

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before S1 finished because this throuple really enamoured me. I was hoping to bring it back to a throuple, the initial idea was to have a long chapter for each of them: Polo, Christian, then Carla.
> 
> Then... the rest of S1 happened. I find it too out-of-touch with reality that this relationship could continue given what happened with Marina. AND I hate Carla. I can't believe how incredibly cold she was for a 16 year old girl in that position. So throuple over.
> 
> Anyway, that's why I lost interest, but wanted to pound this out before it completely flitted away from me. So... not edited, sorry in advance for minor errors. Also, this disregards the canon S1 ending entirely (and I haven't started S2 yet so definitely divergent). I don't like what happened, so to me Marina is still alive. I just don't care what she's doing. You can make it up yourself. Me da igual. Ok gracias por leer =)

He sees him in a bar in Barcelona. Perhaps it was the alcohol already in his system, or that in the system of the sycophants around him that finally allows him to slip out before the crew goes on to their fourth bar of the night.

“ _Hola_ ,” he says simply, gently tapping his half-full beer on the bar top next to Christian.

To his surprise, Christian actually smiles when recognition settles in.

“ _¿Qué pasas por aquí?_ ”

Polo nods behind him at where their group had been, “after work happy hour,” he says. Christian doesn’t seem to mind, so he slides into the seat next to the other man, but slowly, giving him plenty of time to tell him that it’s occupied.

“Oh you were with that rowdy bunch? You know, it’s long after dinner already,” Christian snorts.

Polo chuckles a bit, running his hand through his hair sheepishly, “yeah, things can get a little carried away”

They both drink in silence.

“What are you doing here?” Polo asks.

Christian sighs and swirls the little bit of liquor left in his glass, “I was on a date.”

Polo nods, “didn’t work out?”

“Do you see her here?” Christian retorts, gesturing widely around him.

“Sorry,” Polo simply responds, he returns to his drink while Christian returns to his.

“So, have you been here since college graduation?” Christian asks after a moment.

“Yeah, trying to figure out what I really want to do with my life,” Polo sighs.

“Well,” Christian says, turning to him, “what are you doing now?”

Polo shrugs, “I’m the VP of Editorials at Vogue.”

Christian raises his eyebrows, “how did you get that job?”

“Good old fashioned nepotism,” Polo says. They both burst out laughing at that for some inexplicable reason.

“Another round?” Polo says, when the laughter subsides.

Christian nods to him and purses his lips for a moment, “your treat.”

* * *

“So, let me get this straight,” Christian says while Polo is still laughing at how ridiculous it sounds, “you managed to get away from your mothers and have this wonderful college life in New York, but you still decided to come back to work at a job you don’t like with people you hate?”

“They missed me, and plus my mother promoted me to VP from Copywriter. That could’ve never happened in New York. And you know if you’re doing a job you hate you might as well get paid triple for it,” Polo explains.

“Do you really need the money?” Christian arches an eyebrow in question.

“Clearly!” Polo exclaims at the several empty glasses around them. They both start laughing again at that.

“I’m glad that you’re doing well,” Polo says softly after a moment.

Christian looks at him incredulously, “I just told you that I work full time as a personal trainer for _putos pijos_ while making a YouTube channel for my music… where did you get that I was doing well from that?”

Polo raises a hand defensively, “hey at least you’re doing things that you’re good at and things that you like.”

Christian snorts, “are you saying I’m good at flattering rich assholes that they’re going to lose 10 pounds?”

Polo returns to his drink, “I have no comment.”

* * *

Every time Polo drinks he tells himself it will be the last time, yet every Friday night he’s back out there again getting blackout drunk. He’s starting to think it’s turning into a real addiction. He’s also wondering if it’s a healthy addiction, though, because it certainly seems like every corporate asshole does the exact same thing.

A soft yet very masculine groan sounds from his right. _Oh, right_ , he thinks.

Christian’s head pops out of the covers a moment later. “ _Joder,_ ” he says, really drawing out the word, “how much did we fucking drink?”

Polo laughs, “that depends on how much you already drank before I showed up.”

Christian props his upper body up and rubs his eyes while Polo steals a glance. _Yup_ , he thinks, _definitely still Christian_. But with abs this time. Polo thinks about dating a personal trainer next.

“I’m surprised I didn’t puke on you,” he says, yawning widely.

“If that had happened I would’ve kicked you out,” Polo dismissively waves.

“Oh yeah? Before or after you’d’ve cummed?” Christian challenges.

Polo’s eyes widen a bit. Such vulgar words, but from Christian’s mouth they were like silk. He doesn’t say anything in response so Christian just laughs at him and bumps his leg with his own, “thought so.”

Polo’s stomach grumbles. He looks at the clock. “Fuck, it’s after noon, you want to eat? I can order something.”

Christian gives him the side eye, “well, it’s the least you could do after what I gave you last night.”

Polo laughs and nods as he reaches for his phone.

Christian yawns again, “fuck be right back I need to wash the alcohol off,” he says as he crawls over Polo to get off the bed. Polo admires him from behind, really there’s more muscles everywhere… and maybe he couldn’t appreciate that intoxicated as he was last night, but he sure can now.

Christian scratches his back for a moment, and just before disappearing from the room, gives his ass a slap and looks back at Polo with a wink.

Polo just chuckles and lays back. He’s hard again.

* * *

“So,” Polo begins, watching Christian eat ravenously. It’s something he’d been curious about since last night, when Christian pretty quickly agreed to come back to his place, “just curious, do you like men and women now?”

Christian looks up at him, finishes his last bite, and smiles, “you know actually you’re the only guy I’ve ever fucked with.”

Polo’s eyebrows shoot up, that was a definite surprise, “but we’ve only done it twice now?”

Christian nods, “yeah I’ve only done it with a guy twice.”

Polo pensively thinks on that. His college years were a blossoming of his own bisexuality. He fully experimented. Learned that he wasn’t more into any gender, as Carla had accused so long ago, but rather had probably just been, deep down, over that childhood relationship he had worked so hard to salvage.

“I’m just surprised, because you showed no hesitation last night,” Polo says.

“ _¿Tío, pero por supuesto no? ¿Me piensas alguien tímido?_ ” Christian says, this time with his mouth half-full. Polo laughed, that was a good point.

“Besides,” Christian says, “you know I was hoping to get laid last night with that girl it was like a third date, it didn’t happen. So I was kind of horny and well, with you at least it’s familiar.”

“Still it’s surprising, because didn’t you tell me once that I’d never get to fuck with you ever again?” Polo says teasingly.

“ _¡Ayyyy chaval!_ ” Christian says with a laugh, “you know we were some crazy kids who did and said some crazy shit.”

Polo can agree with that. He raises his glass of juice, “hey, cheers, we never clinked last night.”

Christian raises his glass as well, “what are we cheers-ing to?”

“To no longer being crazy kids, and now being… mature adults.”

They both fall apart laughing at that.

* * *

Sometimes they talk about Las Encinas and the madness that was their life back then. Polo asks if Christian knew what Samuel was up to, he doesn’t they lost touch, because mostly Christian was friends with Nano and no one’d seen him in awhile. Christian asks about Guzmán and Ander. Polo hadn’t talked with Guzmán in ages, their families weren’t that close and definitely not since his break-up with Carla. Ander he’d heard was doing well, and somewhere with Omar, both of them having escaped their families together.

It’s nice to have that shared history between them, even if it wasn’t so much. Because otherwise he’s surrounded by co-workers who either hate that he’s the son of the editor, or try to curry favors because of it. And since he didn’t grow up in Barcelona, he didn’t have a close friend group otherwise. His moms brought him to all the society functions, sure, but he was no longer interested in that world. Especially because the main way they demonstrate their superiority to him is by gossiping with each other in Catalán, something he’d never bothered to learn. Whatever.

It’s also just nice to have someone who gives zero fucks about it all. On occasion, Polo invites Christian to these events just to see the surprise on everyone’s face. That this kid that Polo swears went to the same snobby school he did could be so crass. One time, Christian got really drunk, borrowed a spare guitar from the band, and jumped on stage to perform his own renditions of popular songs. Turns out, he actually had a pretty nice voice, which was entirely covered up by the fact that he was slurring every other word and had his shirt off (doesn’t he always?). Luckily this wasn’t a work function, so his mom couldn’t chastise him too much about it. He’d simply apologized, brought Christian home, and fucked him into the ground.

_That_ … that was also quite nice. The fucking. He never knew how good he was personally; it’d be hard to compare oneself to oneself. Or maybe it was because the only times he’d be able to compare was with Christian and Carla and the problem there was that they were both more into Christian than each other, anyway. But Christian made him feel like he was _great_. And sure maybe that’s because he’s the only guy the other’d ever been with. But still, Christian was just so over-the-top in everything; sex was no exception. He took it as hard as he gave it, and seemingly had an endless capacity to learn, as long as it was Polo teaching him, anyway.

And not that they did it all the time. Christian was still going on dates and Polo was busy trying to actually deserve his promotion. But maybe once or twice a month, they’d go out. Get drunk. Watch _fútbol_. Whatever. And then somehow, end up in bed together. No one really complained. It was good, for both of them.

* * *

The woman frowns when she enters the parlour and sees Christian casually looking out the windows.

“ _Buenas noches,_ ” she greets, she wasn’t expecting Polo to take her seriously when she’d asked him to invite a friend for their annual benefit gala. Still, he wasn’t one of the wait staff, and no one else was scheduled to arrive this early, so he must’ve been another one of her son’s boytoys. As a gay woman herself, she sympathized with her son, how hard it was to navigate this world, yet as someone who’d given him every privilege, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed in how he seemed to squander it all.

“ _Hola_ ,” he responds simply, turning to smile at her.

She frowns, “you look familiar, do I know you?”

He smirks a bit, “well probably, I—“

“Oh wait,” she interrupts, “you know you look this guy that…” she chuckles to herself.

“Ok, so when he was in high school, Polo came to me with this photoset and was like, what do you think of this guy for the cover?”

Christian stares at her but she pays him no mind and continues, “it was quite nice actually, a moment when he was actually showing some true thread of ambition,” she muses.

“But also… not an ounce of business sense or intuition despite the hundreds of thousands of dollars that went into that school, I mean really. He thought that an absolute nobody who’d never modeled before would somehow make the cover of a multinational fashion magazine? Absolutely ludicrous…” she wasn’t even paying him attention anymore. The story took her to another time and place entirely and she was already walking out of the room as she was finishing the story, talking mostly to herself.

Christian shrugs. Honestly, it felt insulting, but nothing she said didn’t clearly make sense to him either. He laughs a bit to himself. They were pretty stupid to think they could pull that off.

Polo walks in a few moments later. They see each other and smile.

“Thanks for coming to this, by the way,” Polo says, “otherwise it’s an entire night of listening to my mother and the board members and executive team talk about helping poor kids worldwide while giving a rat’s ass about the problems we have right here in Spain, you know like corruption, it’s quite unbearable.”

Christian frowns at him, “but aren’t you here because of corruption?” he teases.

Polo stares for a moment, then just laughs, “I know,” the two of them continue to laugh for a moment at that, “I really should quit.”

Christian responds with a glint in his eye, “or you can drain them dry and then quit.”

Polo laughs again, “this is why you’re a great addition to this otherwise boring soireé.”

“Oh yes,” Christian says with a wink, “I am _la salsita_.”

* * *

Surprisingly, nothing crazy happened. Christian didn’t make a fool of himself, or anyone else. Polo even tried to stir up drama, dragging Christian into a side corner and blowing him on the spot, but alas, they weren’t even caught.

Instead, between his own bouts of small talk with investors that his mother dragged him over to talk to, literally in some cases introducing him as her heir with such a cloying smile that he felt nauseous just thinking about it, he found Christian making polite company. For example he caught Christian and the SVP of Marketing talking about the long-term benefits of a YouTube content investment.

By the end of the night, Christian said his goodbyes to so many people that he almost wondered who, exactly, was the executive here.

“Well,” Christian says, coming up to him and interrupting his train of thought, “at least this time there was a proper dinner,” he grins.

“Yeah,” Polo nods without nearly as much gusto.

“Are we leaving?” Christian says, nudging him with his arm.

Polo looks down at him for a moment, “actually I’m sorry, I need to get the fundraise results out tomorrow and want to check with the executive team about a few things, let’s meet up later?”

If Polo were a tiny more astute, he would’ve seen the flash of hurt—the way that just for a moment, Christian’s entire smiling-and-happy façade just drops—but it’s also a testament to Christian that it’s only for a second.

“Sure, no problem, I’ll catch up with you later, then,” Christian says as he walks out into the night.

Polo lets out a breath and watches him go.

* * *

It’s Christian who invites Polo to lunch a week later. Polo accepts, but a bit reluctantly. Still he has nothing better to do, so why not; at least with lunch, they could go their separate ways after without the expectation of hooking up.

Christian is telling him a new project he’s working on, custom music for brands—not jingles, but actual songs, stuff people might actually download. It’s something he was talking about with some Vogue people and he has some interesting demos—when Polo suddenly coughs into his Coke.

He quickly sets down the drink, coughs again, and then wipes his mouth with his napkin.

“You ok?” Christian asks with concern.

“Yeah, yeah, no big deal, just fine, thanks.”

Christian continues to tell him about the project when Polo interrupts him, “do you need me to pass along your demo?”

Christian replies, “no, I’m working with a girl on the marketing team on the sampling, María, you know her?”

“No, I don’t,” Polo says bitingly, “and now that you do I guess you don’t need me anymore?”

Christian’s frown deepens, “what the fuck are you on about?”

Polo laughs dryly, “now that you made all these new connections at _my_ company, I guess you don’t need me to make the introductions for you anymore, right?”

Christian’s face darkens, “if you’re accusing me of something then just say it.”

“I’m not accusing you of anything,” Polo hisses, “I’m just telling you what I see. You getting all chummy with those executives you think are so slimy. Yeah, you’ll laugh about them with me, but to their face you’ll kiss ass as hard as any corporate guy.”

Christian’s nose flares in anger, “are you fucking kidding me with this bullshit, do you hear yourself? You’re the one that fucking works there, you’re the one that’s fucking blowing every one of them to get ahead, and for what? To stick it to your mother? At least I want something for myself!”

Polo leans in close, “yeah, that’s all you want, something for yourself. Always for yourself, isn’t that right?”

Christian leans in until they’re almost butting heads, “are you still fucking mad at me about high school. I fucking already told you I’m sorry about the damn cover!”

“No,” Polo says, “I’m mad that I’m such an idiot that I didn’t see that you haven’t changed, still trying to take advantage of us _pijos_.”

Christian laughs hollowly, “is that what you think?” He sits back in his chair and sighs, the anger fading away into a dull melancholy.

They’re frozen like that in silence. Polo gets uncomfortable and also leans back into his chair, unsure of where to continue with his questioning. He doesn’t have to worry about it though, because Christian speaks up first.

“Would you accuse Omar of taking advantage of Ander?”

Polo scoffs, “that’s different, Omar loves Ander.”

Christian looks at him coldly and suddenly Polo is uncertain about a lot of things. He knows that he can’t look back at those eyes so instead he looks down at the plate. Christian stands up, fishes out his wallet, tosses bills on the table, enough to cover for the both of them.

“ _Toma. Tu puta ventaja_ ,” he says simply, then leaves.

* * *

Polo in high school would’ve given up there (he had).

Polo in college… maybe (if he was honest with himself).

But this is a Polo who, although is still very much under the wing of his patron parents, is a damn adult and a “very important person” at work. This Polo won’t let Christian get the last word.

This Polo takes a moment to compose himself. To think. And of course to actually settle the bill. He’s not going to be the rich kid that just walks away from responsibilities, no matter how much he wants to tackle Christian before he’s able to leave the restaurant.

But he’s still pretty thrilled checking his watch and discovering that no matter how fast Christian was he couldn’t have gotten home more than 5 minutes prior. Polo hopes that where he went, anyway.

He raps with his knuckles, quick bursts of taps. A round of doubles. Then groups of threes. Then fours. Then pounds out a quick tune. Then—

“ _¡Que coño haces capullo, tengo vecinos!_ ”

Polo forces his way. Christian may have more muscle but he reacts more quickly and Christian is perhaps taken aback by how forceful this Polo is.

Polo paces back and forth in the room.

“What do you want from me?” he finally demands, turning to look Christian dead in the eye.

Christian crosses his arms in defiance, “well I wanted to continue seeing you.”

Polo stalks closer, “why?”

Christian scoffs, uncrosses his arms and makes a frustrated gesture, “ _¡Maldita sea!_ _Que no puedo con esto_ , what the fuck you mean why? _¡Joder!_ I thought you liked me?”

Polo blinks, not quite accepting the corollary to that question just yet.

Christian continues, “do you want to be in a relationship with me or not?”

Polo sweats a little. Surely he misunderstood.

“I don’t understand, haven’t you been going on dates, fucking around with other women?”

Christian looks at him strangely, “no _imbécil_ why would you say that?”

“Didn’t you tell me—“ Polo stuttered.

“—that I had drinks with a _chica_? Yeah because she’s a YouTuber, too, we’re working on some ideas, why did you think that was a date?” Christian says with frustration.

“But… I… I don’t understand, you told me you’re not into guys?” Polo continues, his brain rapidly running out of excuses.

“Christ, what is with you? What’s with your crazy rules? I thought you bis were supposed to be more open?” Christian says throwing up his hands in the air, “isn’t it enough that I… I like _you_? It’s fun, it’s familiar, I like that, I want to continue, is that so bad?”

He continues, “does it look like I take a Viagra before we fuck? Does it seem like I’m thinking about some chick when we’re fucking? Do you think Carla is still in my mind so much that remembering getting hard with her is the only way I get hard for you?”

“Fuck Polo!” he exclaims, “are you so blind that you can’t see that I…“

Polo holds absolutely still and stares at Christian without blinking.

Christian runs a hand through his hair, “I think… I think I’m falling in lo—“

Before he can finish, though, Polo surges forward and smashes their faces together. He licks inside Christian’s mouth desperately, trying to hold those words on his tongue and take them into his own heart before the air carries them away.

With his hands he presses their bodies together, squeezing Christian so hard for a moment he doesn’t care if the other can’t breathe. _Just don’t let this moment end_ , he thinks. _Let me have this feeling, that someone might actually mean it when they say they love me. That they won’t regret it later. That they’re not using me for something. Please_.

Christian is reactive for a few moments, before the fire burns in him as well. He pushes back on Polo aggressively, demanding more. Rips their clothes off. Throws them to the couch, almost tipping it over.

Honestly that was the best sex he’d ever had. He’s still breathing heavy, leaning against the windowsill in the bedroom where they’d finally ended up. He looks out into the orange glow of the city at night.

“We missed dinner,” he grunts after a moment.

Polo laughs. A beautiful, relaxed tone rings out from his chest. He takes Christian’s hand and kisses it, “and yet I feel as though I had a lot to eat already.”

Christian laughs, no—almost giggles, and kicks him gently in the shin.

Polo sighs, “I’m sorry for accusing you,” he says, earnestly. He needs Christian to believe this.

Christian just nods, accepting it through the way he squeezed back on Polo’s hands.

“I want to be good at the YouTube thing,” he begins, looking at Polo, but then in sudden shyness, turns away to look at the street again.

“You know, I want to deserve you,” he finally says letting go of the breath he’d been holding.

Polo stands, walks closer and leans down to press a chaste kiss to Christian’s temple. “You deserve me so much more than I deserve you.”

“What are you talking about I—“

“No,” Polo cuts him off softly, “I think we’ve spent enough of our life focused on what’s missing, let’s focus on what we have, eh?” he says, pressing another kiss to the top of Christian’s head.

Christian just grins, “I always knew you were a sap.”

Polo smiles and pulls Christian up to standing and close to him for another kiss.


End file.
